1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mobile communication terminal for removing noise in a transmitting signal and a method thereof, and more particularly, to a mobile communication terminal for removing noise in a transmitting signal by using two microphones for capturing sound signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, due to the proliferation of mobile communication terminals, home telephone usage been increasingly replaced by mobile communication terminals for phone call placement.
However, because a mobile communication terminal communicates even while moving, there is a problem in that communication is not satisfactorily performed due to transmission of both voice data to be transferred to another party and noise generated from the outside of the terminal. Further, when surrounding noise has a sound level higher than a voice to be transferred to another party, satisfactory communication may be impossible.
Accordingly, a first technology for removing white noise by dividing input Pulse-Code Modulation (PCM) data into a bit unit and comparing bit values was developed. Also developed was a second technology of determining whether a level of an input reception voice signal exists within a preset reference level and adjusting and outputting a gain according to the level of the voice signal.
However, because the first technology is for removing white noise generated inside of the mobile communication terminal, a problem occurs in that noise generated outside of the terminal cannot be removed. Further, in the second technology, because the volume change according to a section of a voice signal is artificially performed, a problem occurs in that sound quality deteriorates.